


《仿生人出任務－人類親膩任務》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：警探組熱戀、900蓋同居交往※安價背景：仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。RK800-60，唯一一個尚未免費的仿生人，仍隸屬模控生命，聽從上頭派發的指令。※前情提要※蓋文和奈恩（RK900）因為所以成了情侶，又因為所以而開始同居。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Kudos: 2





	《仿生人出任務－人類親膩任務》

※前情提要※

蓋文和奈恩（RK900）因為所以成了情侶，又因為所以而開始同居。

但奈恩突然覺得，這同居怎麼和康納形容的有點不一樣？晚安吻後蓋文回房間睡床，他則在沙發待機，前陣子忙碌把這件事給撇開了，不過怎麼想好像都有點哪裡不對的感覺。

任務開始 →

奈恩睜開眼睛，陽光已經撒進客廳，蓋文應該還在睡覺，整個家一點動靜也沒有，於是奈恩收拾了一下沙發後，從廚房的廚櫃裡拿出咖啡豆和磨豆器，放了水煮壺到瓦斯爐上，準備完成後便開始煮咖啡。

他看著咖啡冒著熱氣，但房內的人似乎仍然沒有半點動靜，看了好幾秒後，他突然轉身，一邊大喊著我是警察我要查水表，一邊踹開蓋文的房門。

踹開房門後，奈恩看到蓋文還捲在綿被裡，對他踹開門大喊一點反應都沒有。

奈恩走上前，搖了搖那團棉被。「蓋文，起床了。」

「再⋯一下下⋯」被窩裡傳來悶坑的聲音，結尾的語調甚至含糊到奈恩聽不出來蓋文在說什麼。

「你再睡這個月的全勤就報銷了。」奈恩試著拉動蓋文的被子，半是威脅半是哄著。「咖啡我幫你都煮好了，不起來等等就涼了。」

蓋文感覺到棉被被拉扯，反而拉得更緊。

被子拉得再緊，也只有手的地方特別緊，奈恩掃描整個被子團後，從床尾鑽進被子裡，壓在蓋文身上吻他。

「嗚、唔唔⋯⋯」

「早安，蓋文。」

蓋文推開奈恩笑著道早安的臉，略帶不悅地瞪向他。「你想一大早就挑起我的性致嗎？臭塑膠。」

「嗯？」

「走開啦！臭塑膠！」蓋文用力把他推開，撫著被硬是吵醒而發疼的頭走向浴室盥洗，試圖讓自己清醒一點。

「我幫你準備好咖啡了，早餐你想吃什麼？」奈恩跟上到浴室門口，換來蓋文的白眼。

「不餓。」蓋文伸手關上浴室的門。

蓋文將浴室門關上前，奈恩發現蓋文的壓力值有點提高，經過2秒的思考，奈恩轉身回到廚房，還是做了一個培根三明治，切成好入口的方式，擺好看起來賞心悅目的擺盤，倒出剛好適溫的咖啡，放在蓋文習慣坐的位子前。

蓋文一走出浴室就聞到了食物和咖啡的香氣，他皺了皺鼻，不爭氣的胃發出抗議，要他乖乖地把食物吃下去。

「就說了我不餓。」蓋文坐上椅子，把三明治推開了些，提起咖啡啜飲幾口。

奈恩看蓋文推開盤子，立刻拉了回來，三秒內把三明治切成了可愛的愛心形，再移回蓋文面前。

「操！你有病嗎？！」原本在喝下一口咖啡的蓋文差點氣得噴出來。「已經很沒食欲了，這下看了更沒食欲了好嗎？」

「蓋文你不舒服嗎？」奈恩擺出了有些無辜的表情，閃著眼看著蓋文。

蓋文看到奈恩那副裝作無辜無害的表情，不知怎地感覺有些煩悶，隨口應了一句。「胃痛。」

「胃痛？」奈恩靠到蓋文旁邊貼。「胃痛不能喝咖啡，在上班之前先到藥局買點藥，再到醫療站去看看？」

「誰准你抽走我的咖啡的！」看見奈恩要把咖啡收走，連忙伸手阻止。「不准收！」

奈恩一時之間突然當機，在他還沒有思緒把整理過來時，蓋文漲紅了臉把三明治給狼吞虎嚥地吃下去後，一口氣把咖啡喝光，看起來就像賭氣一樣。

「這樣可以了吧？混蛋塑膠！」

「胃還痛嗎？」奈恩有點擔心，撫上蓋文腦羞漲紅的臉。

「我隨口說的，」蓋文沒明著拒絕奈恩的撫摸，稍稍撇過頭。「好了，該出門上班了。」

奈恩從背後環住站起來要準備出門的蓋文，臉靠近他耳邊。「真的沒事？」奈恩發現蓋文的壓力值比起床還些微上升了。

蓋文回過身，拉住奈恩的領子強吻他表示自己沒事。

奈恩帶了點驚訝看著蓋文又泛起紅的臉，忍不住淺笑。

「好了，上班了！」蓋文掩飾自己看到奈恩笑容時的紊亂感，快步衝去大門口。

兩人在前往警局的路上，接到了來自艾倫隊長的連絡。

『哈囉，李德先生，今天有貓咪特別服務。』

蓋文臉色極度難看地從耳邊拿下電話，看著上面顯示的名字露出嫌惡的臉，然後直接掛掉。

不過電話馬上又響了。

『我只是開個玩笑，竟然掛我電話。』

「不好笑，你這大隊長找我幹嘛？我趕著去上班！」蓋文撇撇嘴，露出不耐煩。

『我想問你一些事，什麼時候方便去找你？』

「蛤？」蓋文下意識地往R奈恩的方向望過去，有點糾結。「呃，我⋯⋯」

『怎麼？不方便？』

奈恩回過來看著停下腳步的蓋文。「怎麼了？」

蓋文敲敲電話說「喂？我聽不到啊？」然後掛電話設成拒接。

奈恩把蓋文的動作都看在眼裡，確認了一下來電的人的身份。「蓋文，再不走你要遲到了。」

「嘖，沒事大清早打來亂什麼，怎麼不打給那個女──咳，走啦！」蓋文忍不住碎碎念的話全被奈恩聽進耳裡。

奈恩跟在蓋文後面，暗自直接打撥艾倫隊長問他有什麼事。

『你是…？』艾倫隊長疑惑地聽著和那位有點相似的聲音。

『我是奈恩，RK900，現在和蓋文同居中。』

『哦哦，我知道，原來是你。』

『艾倫隊長找他有什麼事？』奈恩沒什麼時間再跟艾倫拖下去，眼看就快到警局了。

『其實也不是什麼太重要的事⋯⋯』電話那頭遲疑了幾秒鐘。『唔，你跟康納，我是說，不在警局任職的那個，熟嗎？』

「大概是會在網路上互相炫耀今天又幫人類煮了什麼減肥料理的關係。」

『什麼？』艾倫聽得一頭霧水，但奈恩在走進警局前掛了電話。

蓋文回頭一眼安靜到過份的奈恩，用懷疑的眼神打量了他全身。「你怪怪的，是不是瞞著我做了什麼事？」

「沒有什麼事。」奈恩對蓋文微微地笑了笑。

嗯？蓋文皺了眉頭，但他也不想深究下去，這個傢伙讓人難以理解也不是一天二天的事了。「哼，隨便你。」

奈恩發現蓋文的壓力值竟然又提升了，想靠近他卻被惡狠狠地瞪了一眼。

「蓋文你不舒服嗎？」今天的蓋文反常的狀況十分明顯，讓奈恩實在有點擔心。「對了，你起床說胃痛，要不要去醫護站看一下？」

「我就是隨口說的，拜託你不要那麼認真。」蓋文伸出手抵住奈恩越來越靠近的臉。「離遠點，這裡是警局。」

「蓋文，我做了什麼讓你不開心的事嗎？」奈恩蹲到蓋文旁邊仰起臉看著他。

蓋文心頭怔忡地微縮，伸手用力搓奈恩頭頂。「別亂想。」

「但是蓋文心情不好。」奈恩用水汪汪的藍眼，帶著十足十的委曲緊瞅他。

「呃，我只是⋯⋯」

「嗯咳！」福勒站在辦公室的門口用力的大聲咳嗽，打破兩人快散到全警局的粉紅泡泡。「蓋文，過來一下。」

蓋文尷尬地摸了摸鼻子，進到福勒的辦公室。

奈恩被福勒命令留在外頭，默默地收拾堆在中島櫃子上的文件，不時地偷瞄著玻璃門後的動靜。

此時奈恩接收到警局系統傳來的任務，任務內容是要拍攝人類&仿生人快樂共事的招募宣傳影片，而上頭選的人是康納和蓋文，他皺起眉，轉頭望向福勒的辦公室，果其不然看見蓋文對福勒舉起了中指。

「不幹！警局那麼多仿生人為什麼偏偏是跟那個混蛋！」

福勒表面上保持鎮定，心裡卻是重重嘆了口氣。為什麼所有的問題兒童都在他分局裡啊？「這是上頭的意思，我也沒辦法。」

「我不要，你找別人！」誰不好選偏偏選了康納，和他快樂共事？天啊，想像就覺得渾身不舒服！

「聽說效果好的話會有特別獎金。」福勒冷靜地慢慢拿出利誘。

「聽說？」蓋文有點心動，但是有些關鍵字似乎沒那麼肯定。

「其實是肯定的。」福勒清了清喉嚨。「條件其實不錯，你真的打算拒絕嗎？」

蓋文考慮了好一陣子，腦子不知道轉了幾遍，遊移在答應與拒絕之間。

「如何，還下不了決定嗎？」

「為什麼會選我？」蓋文突然又靈光一閃覺得不太對勁。

「總之就是這樣了，你快決定要不要。」

蓋文嘖了一聲，看在錢的份上，只好勉為其難的答應。「好吧──」

「好，那就這樣了，你先出去上班吧！」說完便把蓋文推向門外。

「喂！你──！」

蓋文一把被推到門外，接著就接收到奈恩的目光。

奈恩用被抛棄的眼神看蓋文，他剛才收到通知說蓋文答應了這份差事，他以為蓋文會拒絕……

「為、為什麼那個眼神？」蓋文被看得覺得自己好像做錯事一樣。

「就算不是跟我也沒關係嗎？」奈恩的眼神委曲更甚。

「你在胡說什麼，只是個工作。」蓋文眉頭也擰了起來。「就叫你別亂想了。」

奈恩直接閃過蓋文身邊，進辦公室找福勒理論，堅持要換成自己。

福勒揉著額頭，為什麼問題兒童又增加了？「我就說了這是上面的意思，你這樣跟我說我也沒辦法。」

「我們的外型相同，別人看不出來的。」

福勒搖了搖頭，問題就不在這裡。「不行就是不行。」

奈恩看著福勒沉默了好一會，決定把蓋文打昏藏起來，由自己假扮成蓋文來拍。

「別想亂來！」福勒看著奈恩的眼神瞬間明白了什麼，在他準備轉身出去的時候福勒比出了"I will watch you"的手勢。

蓋文在門口等著奈恩，眉頭還是皺著。「你跑去幹嘛了？」

「沒有，只是和隊長聊聊天。」

蓋文斜眼看著沒說實話的奈恩，他難道不知道自己說謊的功力很差嗎？「聊了什麼？」

「人生規劃。」

眼看900不肯說，蓋文叫住經過的康納。「嘿！康納！」

康納停下腳步回過頭，用著十分假意的笑容問。「有什麼事嗎李德警探？」

「奈恩他說想跟你討論人生規劃。」

「我不想聽你們放閃。」康納收起原本的笑容，冷冷地說。

「放什麼閃，我從來沒跟你說過什麼吧？」蓋文對康納的態度冒出火氣。

康納默默看了奈恩一眼，轉回向蓋文。「李德警探，如果你接受了工作，最好還是把你的火氣收起來比較好。」

「你才是吧！憑什麼一副囂張的樣子！」蓋文看到康納擺出一副高姿態的樣子就不爽，咬牙切齒的握起拳頭。

「我不知道你所說的囂張是指什麼。」康納整整領帶，把目光轉向奈恩。「但我無法理解奈恩的喜好。」

「我就喜歡警探這樣。」奈恩一個箭步上前把蓋文拉進懷中，適時地將兩人的距離拉開。

突然被環住腰扣進懷中的蓋文愣了愣。

康納重重地嘆了口氣。

蓋文雖然被抱住，但嘴可沒被遮住，在逞口舌之快這件事還是辦得到的。「我也無法理解漢克的喜好呢！」

提到漢克，康納皺起眉頭，卻輕哼了聲。「他也不需要你來理解。」

眼看氣氛僵到一個不行，在一旁的班出來打了圓場。「嗨，隔街的甜甜圈出了新的口味，你們想試試嗎？」

三個人同時往他那看過去，翻開甜甜圈盒子的班瞬間覺得自己好像做錯事了。

「那個熱量太高請不要拿給漢克。」

「那個熱量太高請不要拿給蓋文。」

兩個仿生人異口同聲的講。

班的額角冒下一滴冷汗。

蓋文掙脫開奈恩搶過兩個甜甜圈直接咬了一口，奈恩手空了之後，把整盒甜甜圈搶過來全部吃掉，用新安裝的有機燃料槽轉為電力。

康納在奈恩吃掉甜甜圈之前迅速地掃了一眼後，直接通報那間甜甜圈店有衛生問題需要檢查。

班苦笑著看氣氛似乎緩解的三人，逃開似地回到坐位上。

蓋文咬了兩口，發現自己拿到的是巧克力和焦糖，沒有拿到新口味，他驚訝地看向把甜甜圈吞進肚子的奈恩，差點連手上僅存的甜甜圈都掉到地上。

「你、你可以吃東西嗎？」

「Power MAX!」奈恩用奇怪的語音回答蓋文。

蓋文瞬間整個人雞皮疙瘩全立了起來。「你是吃壞腦子了嗎？快吐出來！」

「吐出來的樣子並不好看，你確定嗎？」奈恩突然上前抓住蓋文的雙手手腕。

「你、你幹嘛？」蓋文心驚了一下，結果下一秒就看奈恩把蓋文手上吃一半的甜甜圈給咬進嘴裡吞下。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你幹嘛！！」蓋文被奈恩嚇得得不輕，他不知道是不是自己的錯覺，奈恩的眼一瞬間像冒了紅光。

康納原本站在一旁看著，有點好奇奈恩到底裝了什麼新功能，他怎麼沒聽說過。「所以，你可以吃人類的食物？」

「因為我是最新型號。」奈恩對康納擺出自信的笑容，擺明著挑釁康納。

康納眼睛微瞇，睨視刻意嗆他的奈恩。「我知道你出廠並沒有搭載這樣的功能。」

「那是你不知道，不是我沒有。」奈恩的手還沒放開蓋文，就算蓋文已經聞到兩人重重的火藥味，想掙脫開但奈恩的手抓得死緊。

在一旁假意做事實則圍觀的眾人，紛紛時不時地把目光放過去。

康納明顯地深呼了口氣，僅管仿生人不需要呼吸。

「蓋文警探我們等會兒好好合作吧！」康納收起怒氣，對著蓋文燦笑。

蓋文雞皮疙瘩瞬間又再立起來，他感受握住到手腕的力道更用力了。

「哇操你們到底怎麼回事！」蓋文終於忍不住發出抗議，用力地甩著手。

奈恩絲毫沒有要放手的意思，用哀怨的眼神盯著蓋文。「蓋文為了錢，什麼都可以嗎……」

「你在胡說八道什麼東西！」蓋文這下真的怒了，直接用頭往奈恩的下巴撞擊，卻把自己弄得頭眼昏花。「媽的，臭塑膠！」

康納上前扶住因為暈眩而往旁邊倒的蓋文，出手把奈恩的手從蓋文手腕上拔開。「你還好嗎？李德警探。奈恩你難道沒發現李德警探在甩開你的手嗎？」

蓋文昏著頭腦冒金星，意識到現在的情況似乎十分糟糕但卻無法做出行動。

奈恩上前把蓋文搶了回來。「我會照顧好他。」

康納順勢放手，聳了個肩轉身回到坐位上。

奈恩便把蓋文扛去恢復室讓他躺一下。

蓋文過了一陣子醒來，張開眼睛，看見康納站在旁邊，愣了一下。「怎麼會是你？奈恩呢？」

康納攤了手。「奈恩離家出走了。」

「離家出走？」蓋文撫著額，覺得自己的頭又疼了起來。「媽的，那混蛋，他跑去哪了？你們不是可以連線嗎？叫那個笨蛋給我回來！」

康納LED轉了一圈黃色，搖了頭。「他切斷網路了。」

「那要怎麽辦?不是傻傻的去貼尋人啓示吧?」蓋文聽見連絡不上奈恩，突然有點緊張起來。

「你擔心他？」

「講什麼廢話！他是──我──」蓋文推開康納從床下來。「算了，我自己去找他。」

「所以你很在乎他嗎？」

「你這塑膠很囉嗦，關你屁事啊？」蓋文轉回頭，擰緊了眉頭看他。「你和奈恩今天都他媽的不正常！」

康納沈默的看著蓋文，讓蓋文有一種被蛇盯上的錯覺。

「嘖！」蓋文不想理他，直接離開回到辦公室區域，環顧了一圈果然沒看到奈恩，奇怪的是今天漢克也沒出現？

該不會都是為了那個奇怪的宣傳片吧？

算了算了，不要想那麼多，找奈恩比較要緊。

蓋文試著撥了奈恩的號碼，沒想到沒響幾聲就被接了起。

「蓋文？你醒來了？」

「你──」等等，剛才康納不是說奈恩離家出走，還切斷網路了？但他現在聽起來很正常啊？「你在哪裡？」

「貓咪咖啡廳。」

「蛤？」蓋文滿心錯愕，他跑去那邊幹嘛？

「臨時有案件，局長不准我繼續待在局裡。」聽得出來奈恩語氣中有點無奈。

蓋文拿著手機有點說不出話來。「但康納說──」

蓋文話還沒說完，他感覺到手機被人抽走，回頭看到康納直接掛掉電話。

「你幹什麼！？」

「我們要去拍攝了。」康納拉起職業微笑，把蓋文的手機直接關機。

「手機還來，我還在跟奈恩講話！」蓋文對康納比了中指。

「李德警探，你不想要特別獎金了嗎？」康納晃著手機對他繼續微笑。「如果你打算拒絕也不是不可以，只不過……」

「拍就拍，誰知道你又有什麼鬼點子！」蓋文這個人激不得，吃軟不吃硬，怎麼會忍得了直接嘲諷，分明就是在笑他沒膽。

「那就走吧。」康納把手機收進自己的口袋。「車子已經在外面等了。」

「車子？」蓋文被半推半就走到門口，沒想到警局門口停了一台頗為誇張的黑頭車。「要去哪？」

「拍片當然要去片場，不然呢？」康納用一種看著笨蛋一般的眼神看著蓋文。

蓋文摸摸腰後的槍，不怕，大小場面他也不是沒見過，怎麼能就這麼怕了呢？

「李德警探？」康納站在車邊，像個紳士一樣幫蓋文開了門。

「哼，沒想到你有時也挺上道的嘛？」蓋文嘴裡逞強，壓著不太安心的感覺大搖大擺地上了車。

康納跟著坐進去關了門，比著車子裡的桌上的二本紙本。「劇本在那，李德警探不如先看一看。」

「這年頭還有人在用這種老式紙本喔？」蓋文不太甘願地拿起來，看到劇本裡頭寫著平時爭鋒相對的人類與仿生人竟然是同父異母的兄弟的老掉牙八點檔。

「等一下！劇情老套是一回事，但是人類再怎麼說都不可能和仿生人是同父異母兄弟吧？！」蓋文氣得把劇本摔到桌上。「編劇是哪個白痴，說出來我保證不掐死他！」

康納只回了一聲哼笑，完全把蓋文的怒氣置若無物。

鏡頭轉向電話莫名被掛掉，撥回去又完全不通的奈恩，疑惑著進入系統查看警局附近的監視器，馬上看見蓋文跟著康納走出警局，上了黑色禮車。

他擰起眉，立刻定位了他今天偷偷裝在蓋文身上的GPS，裝的地方十分隱密，他猜蓋文應該不會發現。

「奈恩，你在發什麼呆？」奈恩正準備跟著黑車的路徑確定他們會去哪，熟悉的聲音打斷了他。

「康納？」奈恩皺起眉頭，眼前的仿生人掛著微笑，滿臉疑問，後頭理所當然地跟著熟悉的身影，漢克﹒安德森。

「聽說蓋文那小子暈了？」漢克帶點無奈地抓著頭。「福勒叫我們來支援你。」

奈恩愣了幾秒，連忙再次定位蓋文的GPS。

GPS的定位地點這次到了某間女僕餐廳，奈恩像是明白了什麼，顧不得還在處理案件，準備往外頭衝。

「等一下，奈恩，發生什麼事了？」康納拉住奈恩，他難得看到許多事物都處之淡然，冷靜的奈恩露出緊張的神色，忍不住好奇問了。

奈恩大概將事情簡單帶過，康納聽了之後思考了一下，拉近奈恩。「最有可能的情況是……」接著在奈恩耳邊用細微的聲音繼續說。

其實康納沒必要湊到他耳邊講，仿生人有雲端通訊不是嗎？「不管如何，我要去把蓋文帶回來。」

「我也去。」康納帶著一絲玩味。「我相信我會幫上忙。」

奈恩看著康納，皺起眉頭。「不，我想不用了，我自己去就行，麻煩你和安德森副隊長處理案子就好」擺明了拒絕想去看好戲的康納。

「可是……」

「好了，康納，」漢克適時地出來為奈恩解危。「你難道想讓我一個人處理案子嗎？」

「說的也是，那就算了。」康納這才打消了念頭。「反正奈恩應該已經知道是誰搞的鬼了。」

奈恩微點了頭，向漢克點頭示意道謝之後前往了女僕咖啡廳。

他到了女僕咖啡廳，發現今天並沒有營業，直接駭進門鎖把門打開，就看見蓋文被限制在椅子上，“康納”坐在對面，對奈恩直接闖進來有點驚訝。

「你也來太快了吧？我明明斷了監視器的網路。」

「鬧劇玩夠了吧？把蓋文還我。」奈恩不悅地瞪著他。

蓋文對現下的情況有點錯愕。「所以你沒有離家出走？」

「什麼離家出走？」奈恩也莫名其妙地看著蓋文。

蓋文比著對面的康納。「因為他說──」等等，現在是什麼狀況？

「他不是康納。」奈恩在講的時候，發現“康納”的臉色慍怒起來。「我的意思是不是在9667服務的那一個。」

康納用鼻子哼了一聲。「我就是康納，那個失敗者才不是。」

「什麼？到底還有幾個康納？」蓋文對有和康納長得一模一樣的仿生人似乎沒有太意外。「啊，我知道了，你應該是那個……嗯，什麼名字來著？」

「你綁架蓋文要做什麼？」奈恩想上前解救蓋文，卻裡康納搖手阻止。

「你想要回你的情人最好給我聽話。」

蓋文聽到這句話忍不住用一種極為糾結的表情看著康納，他聽到了什麼古老的連續劇台詞嗎？不知道從幾年以前開始連電視劇都不這麼演了。

「你想怎樣？」奈恩其實暗地裡已經分析了現場，要快速的上前奪回蓋文絕對是辦得到的，只是不知道對方偷藏了什麼技倆。

蓋文看向康納，又看向奈恩，這兩個仿生人到底在演哪齣？說實話他也不認得另一個康納，要說有怨有仇也是漢克旁邊那隻吧？

兩個仿生人明明是緊張到劍拔弩張的氣氛，但蓋文一點也感受不到，他突然感覺有點好笑。「乾脆來人上點爆米花和可樂，我就坐在這邊看你們吵完。」

「好，我去買。」奈恩直接把蓋文的玩笑當成指令，認真的回答。

「你們兩個可以好好看清楚狀況嗎!?」9667分局真的沒一個正常(仿生)人是嗎？康納覺得自己氣到紅牆都要跑出來了，他怎麼都遇到這種莫名奇妙的差事？！

蓋文看到康納的反應忍不住笑了，隨即招惹來一個怒瞪，他假咳清了清喉嚨。「好啦，所以你有什麼目的？」

「人質就乖乖閉嘴！警察局的人類都沒危機意識嗎？」康納心裡滿是不悅，奇怪了為什麼他的前後要選這麼奇怪的人類當對象？

蓋文和奈恩對望了一眼，蓋文聳聳肩，這個情況太像鬧劇了他一點也嚴肅不起來。

奈恩根本沒在聽康納說什麼，眼睛直盯著蓋文。「寶貝你想指定口味嗎？」

「誰你寶貝，亂叫什麼？」蓋文口裡駁斥奈恩，但看得出來臉微微泛紅。

「我沒有亂叫。」

這兩個是在他面前打情罵俏嗎？在這種情況下？

「你們兩個不要太過份！」康納氣得跺腳。「在這種情況下?!你們竟然還跟著沒事人一樣？」

蓋文忍不住笑。「我們多過分了？」

「我看最好見好就收吧？別再鬧了。」奈恩對康納挑了個眉。

「你們才在鬧吧！為什麼一點都沒有危機意識？」

因為你感覺一點威脅性都沒有啊？蓋文和奈恩同時在心裡想著。

「你的任務到底要做什麼？為什麼要綁架蓋文？」奈恩不知何時已經湊到康納旁邊，大臉直接對在康納臉上。

康納見有機可趁，突然抓住奈恩的手臂傳輸。

奈恩沒想到康納會來這招，急忙抵抗。

奈恩立刻抵擋康納的傳輸，但是只要系統運行防禦行為就立刻被弱化，奈恩除了驚愕之外也想直接甩掉康納的手，動作卻做不出來。

「蓋…文……」

「奈恩！」蓋文起身想往康納那邊衝，一時忘了自己還被銬在椅子上，差點連人帶椅摔個狗吃屎。

奈恩直接軟倒在地上，蓋文連著椅子拉了過去。「奈恩！醒醒！媽的你對他做了什麼！」

「我…我打敗最新型了…！！！」康納做出了個YES的手勢。

一張椅子往他身上砸過來，他還忙閃開，蓋文連著手銬提了椅子，滿臉兇神惡煞。「你大概不知道我很想揍你這張臉很久了吧？」接著又繼續把椅子往他臉上揮去。

「等一下，你這人類！」康納急忙又快點閃開。

「你到做了什麼，說出來保證不打死你！」蓋文舉著椅子，又急又怒的繼續把椅子向康納打。

「你是想再吃一次證物室的苦頭嗎？」康納退了幾步，想藉此喝止蓋文。

「你還敢提那件事？」蓋文額頭上的青筋都快爆出血來，雖然矮了康納一小截，但現在氣勢洶洶。「要不是福勒不准我追究，我還不拆了你？！」康納連著踩進他的痛點，讓蓋文難得露出凌人氣勢

不是吧？這已經情況發展到亂七八糟，發生太多意料之外的情況了吧？康納又再退開兩步，額上的LED轉著黃圈。

蓋文衝上前把椅子砸下去。

康納來不急閃躲中了一招，原本不想再纏繞下去的心情瞬間被怒氣沖掉，擋開了椅子後直接把它給拽了出去，還被銬在上面的蓋文重心不穩跟著跌在地上。

「你怎麼那麼不學乖？」康納把椅子立在蓋文的腰間，還坐了上去，用以限制他的行動。

「放開我！你這塑膠混球！」蓋文用力扯著手銬，手腕的地方出現紅腫般的痕跡。

「安靜點不行嗎？你很吵。」康納又立刻恢復了冷靜語氣。

「你到底對奈恩做了什麼事！」

「嗯哼。」康納看著蓋文，露出一個深沉笑容。「你說呢？」

蓋文突然想到奈恩好像有提過這位康納的事，對著他大吼。「你這個只會扮你哥的冒牌貨！」

眼前的康納微挑了眉。「第一，仿生人沒有兄弟姐妹，只有失格的異常仿生人才有這種觀念；第二，我本來就是康納。」

如此冷靜回答讓蓋文有點懵然，他還以為康納會氣得打壞椅子之類的，剛才跟奈恩一搭一唱時，他明明就很生氣，怎麼現在又變得毫無情緒了？

「該結束這場鬧劇了。」康納從後腰掏出手槍，指著地上的蓋文。

「你嚇不倒我的，這對你沒好處。」蓋文看見康納拿出手槍，反而冷靜下來。

「果然是個討人厭的傢伙。」康納將手槍甩了一圈，用槍柄直接往蓋文打去，直接打昏。

蓋文眼前一黑，直接昏了過去。經過一段時間後，蓋文在空無一物密室裡裡醒來，奈恩則躺在自己身體下面成了墊背。

「欸，醒醒！」蓋文的頭被敲得有點痛，坐起身打了奈恩好幾掌想把他叫醒。

奈恩卻是完全沒有反應。

「嘖，不是最新型嗎？怎麼被那個康納弄一弄就不醒人事了？」他轉頭想看有沒有東西能把奈恩弄醒，卻看到了在牆壁上寫著要SEX才能出去的幾個大字。「……哪來的幾十年前老梗？」

又是老劇本又是老梗，這個主謀者到底有多老派！

蓋文在房間翻找了一遍，不說該有的沒有，不該有的東西也沒有，只有一瓶烈酒和按摩棒，如此的惡趣味讓蓋文根本有底這件事是誰做的了。

再加上能讓另一個康納做這種蠢事的人，怎麼想都只有一個。

「我勸你最好現在開門把奈恩救起來！不然我跟你沒完沒了！」這房間一定有鬼！

門突然開了，從門外進來一男一女，招惹蓋文滿臉嫌棄地瞪著他。

「其實我以為你中間就會發現了，竟然到了這裡。」

「女僕裝的事我還沒找你算帳！你竟然還敢給我搞這場鬧劇！」蓋文不客氣地朝他比了中指。「快把奈恩救醒！不然我就用策劃綁架和襲擊警員的罪名逮捕你！聽到沒，伊利亞．卡姆斯基！」

「不要那麼生氣嘛，我這不就來了嗎？」卡姆斯基示意克蘿伊上前診斷奈恩。「確實是有點奇怪，依時間他應該已經醒了才對。」

「所以？」蓋文雖然很在意奈恩的狀況，但面對卡姆斯基一點也不想鬆解。

「他另外裝了不知名零件，程式有衝突。」克蘿伊放開了接續的手。

「喔？」卡姆斯基好奇起來，詢問蓋文。「他最近裝了什麼？」

「我怎麼會知──呃，」蓋文想起早上他暈倒前的事。「吃飯系統？」

「好！帶到實驗室掃描吧！」卡姆斯基看起來十分開心。

「你…保證不會對奈恩做出任何奇怪的事?」蓋文滿臉疑惑的打量著卡姆斯基的神情，他一直以來都不了解這難以捉摸的人在想什麼。

「拆了他的可疑零件算嗎？」卡姆斯基故意回頭對蓋文一笑。

「什麼？！你要拆他的零件？」

「這不是理解當然的嗎？」知道蓋文沒聽懂，卡姆斯基也故意不多做解釋。

「他怎麼可能有可疑零件！我對他有什麼一清二楚 ！」蓋文忍不住反駁。

「是嗎？那他那吃飯的系統什麼時候裝的？」卡姆斯基邊說已經打開實驗室的門，示意克蘿伊把奈恩放在平台上。

蓋文頓時語塞，他確實不知道奈恩什麼時候去裝了那個零件的。

「我沒發明，模控生命也沒有，這零件聽起來難道不可疑嗎？」

「呃…」蓋文在遲疑的時候，奈恩的上衣已經被解開，露出人工雕琢的肌肉線條。

「你打算留在這邊嗎？我可是要打開他的腹腔喔？」

「我不走！我要在這盯著你，免得你多做什麼事。」蓋文手叉上胸前，

「你想盯的根本不是我吧？」卡姆斯基調侃蓋文，他的目光才沒認真放在自己身上過。「克蘿伊，把腹腔打開。」

克蘿伊褪去手部的人工皮膚，疊上奈恩的腹部，讓他的皮膚層散了開，露出白色的機身之後，稍微用力壓了腹部，接著就傳來類似像開啟機門的聲音。

蓋文止不住好奇地伸長脖子想看看到底怎麼回事手。

「哇鳴，似乎做得還不錯嘛？」卡姆斯基露出興奮的神情。「嗯…似乎有點棘手。」

蓋文聽到卡姆斯基說有點棘手又緊張起來。「他會沒事的吧？」

「可能有事也可能沒事。」當卡姆斯基在講這句話的時候，眼神露出難得的嚴肅。

「什麼意思……你沒把握嗎？」蓋文眉頭皺了起來，想再往前一步看奈恩的狀況。

「你以為我當時為什麼要把仿生人設計成不能替換零件？」卡姆斯基拿著手電筒在奈恩的腹腔照著，似乎在尋找接線的地方。

蓋文看著奈恩線路內的藍血流動，被光映得發亮，他似乎能聽見奈恩藍血泵的頻率，此時卻隔得遙遠。

蓋文提起了腳走到奈恩的頭旁邊，他的臉就跟牘待機一樣沒有半點表情。「說到底還不是你叫那個康納來攪亂！」

「你得感謝我，蓋文。」卡姆斯基笑了笑。「如果沒有今天這件事，發現太晚就完全救不回來。」

「少胡說八道了!!他怎麼可能不知道會有問題？」蓋文才不相信奈恩會做這麼糊塗的事情，平常精明得令人討厭，怎麼不知道什麼該做什麼不該做？

「不然他醒了之後你自己問他。」卡姆斯基沒打算再跟蓋文爭辯下去。「在那之前乖乖待在旁邊，你應該也大概看得懂我在幹嘛。克蘿伊，去拿血匣。」

克蘿伊轉身合了幾個必須兩手拿著的方盒，上面還有圓形的，走回卡姆斯基旁邊。

卡姆斯基伸手進奈恩的腹內，用力扯下二根管子，接著立刻把兩頭塞進了克蘿伊捧來的方盒，但藍血還是噴發了不少出來。

蓋文倒吸一口氣，雖然動作不大但卡姆斯基還是發現了。

「接下來才是重頭戲。」卡姆斯基比著顏色突兀的奇怪盒子。「你不如幫他祈禱？」

蓋文瞪了卡姆一眼。「做好你的事！」

「我已經說了結論。」卡姆斯基要蓋文拿著手電筒替他照光，比著另外一端的連接點。

「所以這到底是什麼東西？」蓋文回憶家中一堆仿生人的書籍，從來沒有看過這種東西。

「依它的型式像個小型的燃料槽。」卡姆斯基輕敲擊它，似乎沒有什麼特殊反應，於是動手拔除另一端的連接點。

拔出藍血的連接管時，原本毫無反應的燃料槽突然閃了一下電波，彈得卡姆斯基猛然地收回手。

「備用電池的概念嗎？把這東西放肚子裡也太危險了。」卡姆斯基額角竟然滴了汗。

「什麼意思──」蓋文看向奈恩，發現他突然睜開眼睛。「奈恩，你醒──」

奈恩目露凶光地瞪向卡姆斯基，原本應該灰藍的眼泛起紅色，抬起手就把卡姆斯基推開。

「奈恩你不要亂動！」奈恩的管線還露在外頭，剛才拔除的管線也還沒進入血匣，還來不及阻止，奈恩已經碰地一聲摔在地上，原本就多少噴濺出的藍血瞬時迸成一片。

「不行！奈恩！」蓋文一把搶過克蘿伊手上另個血匣，直接衝到藍血灘裡抓起管子往血匣裡塞。「你不要亂動！」

「蓋……文？」奈恩眼前跳了無數紅色警告視窗，聽到熟悉的聲音，十分勉強地在警告視窗的夾縫中發現蓋文焦急擔憂的深碧虹瞳。「你……沒…事…」

蓋文扶住奈恩伸出的手。「Fuck！有事的是你好嗎？！別再亂動了！」奈恩只要一動就從不知名的地方閃出火花，夾雜著電流傳導到他身上。

奈恩竟然突然笑了一下。

「笑屁啊！你知不知道現在什麼狀況！」

奈恩將頭靠上蓋文的手，閉起眼睛。

「奈恩？奈恩？」蓋文感受到奈恩的重量壓到他的身上，連忙搖了搖他。

「他應該又休眠了，那電量不夠他用多久。」卡姆斯基讓克蘿伊把奈恩重新安置到枱子上。「你最好先去把身上的釱洗掉，別讓它留在身上太久。」

「不！我要一直留在奈恩身邊照顧他！」

卡姆斯基難得露出不耐煩的神情，丟給蓋文一記白眼。「如果你想要他醒了你卻倒在病床上的話，你就繼續待在釱裡沒差。」

「有那麼嚴重？」蓋文覺得卡姆斯基根本浮誇。

「蓋文．李德，你知道它是重金屬嗎？」卡姆斯基吁口氣，剪開燃料槽附近的線路，終於把它拿了出來。「我還得處理線路，你能不能別站在那邊礙事？」

「媽的你的嘴還是一樣爛！」

「彼此彼此。」

克蘿伊拿了一套乾淨的衣服，示意蓋文跟著他走。

蓋文氣沖沖地去洗澡，他雖然很不想在這種時候離開奈恩，但也真的不想奈恩醒了還得照顧他。「不過就是些藍血，有那些嚴重嗎？」

「RK900的情況特殊，釱的不穩定性偏高分子會變細，過量對人體的確有害。」克蘿伊像是回答蓋文一般，在浴室門口停下。

「差點忘記這東西是紅冰的原料之一。」蓋文看著自己沾滿藍血的手，思考著要如何接下克蘿伊手中的衣服。

克蘿伊直接走進浴室，把替換衣物放在架子上。「如果有需要幫忙的話再請您叫我。」

「不用吧？」洗個澡是需要什麼幫忙？

克蘿伊朝蓋文鞠了一躬，便退出浴室空間。

「這浴室快跟我家房間一樣大，要不要那麼浮誇？」蓋文洗澡還不忘在口中碎念。

蓋文洗好澡後，身體剛擦到一半，還沒穿上衣服就聽見急速的腳步聲，他驚愕得轉回頭，發現奈恩衝了進來，一把將他公主抱了起來，準備直接帶出去。

「等、等一下！奈恩！」

奈恩像是沒聽見，只收緊了手臂。

「喂！塑膠混蛋！」蓋文用力地朝他的臉揍了一起正拳。「我叫你停下來！」

奈恩在大門前停住腳步，疑惑地看著蓋文。

蓋文臉已紅了大半，還好這個家除了卡姆斯基以外，只有仿生人了。「回去浴室！我才剛洗掉你又沾了我一身！」

奈恩低下頭，自己身上確實沾滿了藍血，也弄了蓋文身上都是。

「洗一洗再回去也行，我可以幫你們準備衣服。」卡姆斯基晃悠地出現在後頭。

奈恩回頭狠狠瞪了卡姆斯基一眼，思考了幾秒後才轉回往浴室去。

「欸，你家的仿生人對我敵意真重。」

「我認為因為你就是個渾帳。」雖然身上一絲不掛，蓋文嘴巴還是頗利。

卡姆斯基要克蘿伊替他們在浴室準備點情趣，蓋文從奈恩的肩膀露出不信任的眼神。

「給你們一點補償不好嗎？」

「不要，你這狐狸，信你向來不太會有什麼好下場！」蓋文完全不想久留。「弄乾淨我們就要回去了。」

「我可是救了你的情人，竟然那麼不信任我，而且追究到底仿生人自由我也算是有份功勞的。」

蓋文嫌棄的撇撇嘴。「你綁架我的帳還沒算，還有臉皮跟我邀功？」

「你們明明一起住了半年什麼進展也沒，我這是在幫你。」卡姆斯基攤了個手。

「什、什麼東西！」蓋文覺得一陣熱衝上臉部，紅得發燙。「等一下，為什麼你知道？」

「去洗澡吧！」

二人爭吵時奈恩已經走到了浴室，大得誇張的浴 缸已經放好熱水，還有淡淡的柑橘香味，不知道克蘿伊何時弄的，架子上擺了一套奈恩的制服，另一套則是簡單的帽T和牛仔褲。

「喂，奈恩，你倒是說句話啊？」

「先洗乾淨吧。」奈恩把蓋文放進浴池裡，轉身脫掉滿是藍血的衣物。

蓋文轉了身背對奈恩，用浴池的水沖著自己身上的藍血。

接著就是一陣極為尷尬的沉默。

「喂！混蛋塑膠你到底去亂裝了什麼零件？」蓋文口氣充滿著不爽，忍不住罵。「你知道你差點掛掉嗎？媽的害我弄得全身藍血還得在這洗澡！Shit！你最好給我交代清楚！」

奈恩沖著水，沒有回應。

「我在跟你說話！聽到沒？」

奈恩移到蓋文旁邊，拿過他手上的毛巾開始幫蓋文洗澡。

「幹什麼、我自己來就好！」蓋文臉冏到極限，但奈恩對他的怒斥一點反應也沒有。仍然沒有開口，默默地幫他抹著背。

「你到底有什麼事想講？想講就講啊！不要一直不講話快煩死人了！」蓋文快被逼到爆炸，仿生人的耐性怎麼能那麼好？

「對不起。」奈恩擦著蓋文的背，語氣有著無奈。「我以為和你一樣可以吃人類的食物可以增進我們的關係。」

「蛤？」蓋文眉頭皺得不太好看，斜著眼看向奈恩。「跟吃東西有什麼關係？」

「人類一起吃飯會帶來愉悅感，關係也會變好。」

「拜託，哪個人類會像你一樣一次吞掉一盒甜甜圈啊？」蓋文忍不住發起牢騷。「根本浪費食物……還差點出事。」

奈恩對蓋文苦笑。「我知道，我也沒想過會變成這樣。」

「……」蓋文沉默了一會，嘆了口氣。「我想回家了，今天好累。」

「嗯，回家。」奈恩從背後抱住蓋文，把頭埋進他的肩頸之中。

輕微的顫抖從奈恩的手傳來，蓋文輕吁，伸手揉亂奈恩的頭髮。「你害怕了是嗎？」

「我不知道…」奈恩疊上蓋文的手，讓他貼上自己的臉。「我以為我……見不到你了。」

「還不都是你去裝什麼吃飯的東西。」蓋文想到還是忍不住罵了奈恩。「然後還亂七八糟亂動，根本是不氣死我不甘心！」

奈恩突然笑了一下。「蓋文果然還是蓋文。」

「什麼意思，本來就是我啊！」

奈恩在蓋文頰上親了一下。「我去拿衣服。」

蓋文回過頭，看見奈恩光溜的背影嚇了一跳，呃，是沒錯啦，洗澡不脫光衣服也太奇怪。

「怎麼了？」奈恩拿著衣服好奇蓋文的反應。

「我穿衣服的時候你轉過去！」

現在才害羞會不會太晚了？奈恩有些失笑，但還是順了蓋文的意思。

兩人從浴室出來，克蘿伊帶著兩人去找卡姆斯基。

卡姆斯基看兩人毫無異樣的走出來便沒說話，饒富意味的看了兩人一眼。

「我要回去了，混蛋！」蓋文朝他比了中指，掩飾不住臉上的潮紅。

「別忘了你欠我一個人情。」卡姆斯基故意在蓋文轉身的時候喊。

蓋文惡狠狠地回頭瞪他一眼。「你還有臉說這種屁話？你欠我的才多，伊利亞‧卡姆斯基！」接著就氣沖沖踩著重重的腳步離開。

奈恩跟著蓋文走出卡姆斯基的家門，原本不想問的，但不安的心情還沒有消失，他伸手環住蓋文。

「怎、怎麼了？！」蓋文被奈恩突然的動作嚇到，差點跌了一跤。

「你和他很熟？」

「誰？卡姆斯基？…還可以吧。」蓋文搔了找搔頭。「除非有必要，不然沒在聯絡。」

「要小心防範他。」奈恩不大不小的聲音在蓋文耳邊，反倒惹來蓋文的大笑。

「這倒是真的，不過他也很有自知之明就是了。」好在跟卡姆斯基認識得有點早，滿肚子壞水他也不是不知道。

奈恩思索起愚人節時卡姆斯基寄給蓋文女僕裝，內心突然很不是滋味。「你跟他……以前是什麼關係……？」

蓋文忍不住回頭看奈恩一臉不悅的表情，挑眉。「我說塑膠笨蛋，你該不會是在吃醋吧？」

奈恩對蓋文的反應十分不以為然。「這不是理所當然的嗎？」包含了兩人對話的方式，了解的程度，甚至能拿得出蓋文合身的衣物，都讓他心裡不舒服。

奈恩認真的表情讓蓋文愣了愣。

「你這個塑膠白痴！」蓋文快速地拉下奈恩的領子碰了他的唇，然後把他推開。「我要回去了！」

今天一整天簡直莫名其妙，從福勒一本正經的說要拍宣傳片，到被不知哪來的康納綁架，再到奈恩差點壞掉，要不是他心臟夠強早就倒了吧！

奈恩走上前輕輕親吻蓋文臉頰說：「嗯，回家。」

蓋文臉乍紅起來，「走開，不要靠我那麼近！」

奈恩對蓋文的口是心非不以為意，攬住他的腰走向剛停好的無人計程車。

蓋文心想還好卡姆斯基的住所可說是離群索居，沒有人在一旁，不然他真的會冏到想一把推開他。

好不容易回到家，蓋文直接往沙發上倒。「我好餓！」

「我剛下單，現在應該送來了。」奈恩伸手摸了蓋文微捲的頭髮，折騰一天，蓋文應該都沒吃，在路上時他就已經訂好了。

「哇，這麼機靈？」蓋文聽見奈恩說的話愉快地坐起來。「所以你訂了什麼？」

奈恩笑了笑。「我訂了──」

這時電鈴響起，在門外的竟然是漢克和康納，奈恩疑惑的看著康納手中的pizza。「副隊長和康納還兼差外送員嗎？」

「我剛才在樓下從外送員手中拿來的。」康納比了一個讚的手勢。

「你們來幹嘛？」蓋文走到奈恩後，看見康納手上的pizza，疑惑更盛。

「傑弗瑞說要我們來看你的狀況，就順道幫你的pizza拿上來了。」漢克比比康納手中的東西。「不讓我們進去？」

「滾！」蓋文別過身，他現在才不想看到那張臉，還有漢克。

奈恩輕嘆默默地把門打開，接過康納手中的pizza，走到生悶氣的蓋文面前。「餓了話先吃點東西吧？」

「哼。」蓋文本來還想嘴硬，但一聞到食物的香味，肚子立刻提醒他一整天沒吃東西，還是拿了一片咬下去。

「吃慢點。」奈恩帶點寵溺的提醒，轉向康納跟漢克。「所以你們到底有什麼事？」

「我覺得有點噁心。」康納看奈恩對蓋文的溫馨提醒，忍不住逞了口舌之快。

「康納！」漢克出聲制止康納，不過那句話早穩穩傳進蓋文耳中。

「你的系統有問題的話，最好快去找耶利哥的醫院檢查治療。」蓋文還沒發難之前，奈恩已經先開了口。「據我所知你並沒有照時間定期檢查，你產生類似人類的錯誤病理模擬也是難免，為了確保你和副隊長雙方的生理生活無虞，最好盡快約診。」

奈恩講完一大串漢克和康納都有點傻住，蓋文則是忍不住大笑起來。

「咳。」漢克決定快點結束這個尷尬的狀況。「我們是想來確認這次的事件，你知道是誰做的嗎？他甚至入侵了警用系統。」

「這種事你可以雲端連絡。」奈恩對兩人的突然打擾不是很高興。

「我有，但之前一直連接不上你。」康納也頗有微詞，奈恩竟然為了蓋文嗆他？

奈恩淡然的回應康納。「抱歉，下次會主動回報。」不過沒有下次了，絕對。

「你講得很沒誠意啊？」康納吁口氣，算了，他也不是真的那麼想管。「所以另一個康納是……？」

「你如果想知道可以去問卡姆斯基。」雖然理論上奈恩應該要謝謝他，不過就事論事是他搞出來的。

「怎麼又是他？」漢克哀了聲。

「呵呵，就算知道是他搞的，他們也動不了他的吧？」蓋文吃了幾片pizza，算是填飽了肚子，心情愉悅。「也沒什麼直接證據，也拿不了他怎麼辦。」

「你不是應該當證人嗎？李德警探？」康納對蓋文的態度感到有點生氣。

「我可沒有證據，你何不找出來再說？」

兩人間又是一觸即發的緊張感。

「蓋文，吃飯不要說話。」奈恩字詞用得很硬，但語啠氣卻是偏柔和的。

「我吃飽了。」蓋文順道打了個大哈欠。

康納的臉明顯一沉，漢克卻忍不住笑了。「好了，我們也該回去了，明天再跟傑弗瑞說，看他要怎麼處理。」

「漢克？」康納不明白漢克突然打算離開是為什麼。

「他還是得乖乖來上班，跑不了的。」漢克丟給奈恩一個笑容。「是吧？」

奈恩掃了一下漢克的生理狀況，他知道要對付康納最好的就是拿漢克出來。

「副隊長，你是否也長時間未進食？建議您先去吃晚餐，Pizza對您來說──」

「漢克不能吃pizza，」康納急忙打斷奈恩的話，阻止他繼續說下去。「他需要更健康的食物。」

奈恩沒忽略漢克輕哀的那聲。「人類不像我們不用進食，你雖然該顧好副隊長的生理，更該注意他的心理狀況，有時垃圾食物卻是很好的心靈良藥。」

康納想到之前的事情頓時愣了住。

「已經改善很多，我覺得還不錯啦！」漢克拍了拍康納的頭，笑了笑。「康納，我們先去吃飯吧？我也餓了。」

「……好。」康納微點了頭，不悅地撇了蓋文一眼。

奈恩終於讓兩人離開，關上門時吁了口氣，沒由來的煩躁感在看見康納時更勝了些。

此時蓋文饒富興味的看著奈恩，盯著他。

奈恩發現蓋文正盯著他看，微笑了一下。「怎麼？」

「你沒有什麼事想跟我解釋一下嗎？」蓋文目光從奈恩身上移開，拿出手機亂滑。

「我也需要你的一些解釋。」奈恩走向沙發，從後面靠了上去。

蓋文挑了挑眉。「我？我要跟你解釋什麼？」

「我讓你不開心了嗎？」奈恩從背後環住蓋文，輕貼上他的手。

「你認為我看到你倒在血泊裡會開心？」蓋文捏著手機的力道加重了些，顫抖從奈恩的指尖傳入，蓋文的壓力值又提升了不少。

「告訴我，你擔心我嗎？」奈恩的頭靠上蓋文，一隻手順著蓋文的手臂上來，撫上他的髮絲。

「渾蛋……」蓋文怒罵的語氣變硬，但沒有要掙脫奈恩的意思。「你在裝那鬼東西的時候，難道不知道有什麼風險嗎？」

「……我知道。」奈恩像是嘆了口氣，緊握住他的手。「但我只想考量你的部份。」

「給我多考慮一下自己啊混帳！」蓋文氣得轉頭把手機往他臉上砸。「這種考量我才不要！沒有你了這些考量有什麼意義？！去死啦！該死的仿生塑膠！」

蓋文本來想要把心情壓抑住，但瞬間爆發怎麼也停不下來，胡亂的亂罵了一堆他自己也不知道在罵什麼的髒話。

「對不起。」看到蓋文氣得站起來大罵到氣喘吁吁，緊握著拳頭全身顫抖，眼角不知是生理影響的水珠，奈恩感覺到自己像是受到波及，蓋文的情緒重重地打在他的心上。

他繞過沙發，抬起蓋文的手，低著頭將他緊握的拳打開，指甲在蓋文的手掌刻出深痕，緋紅得幾乎滲血。

奈恩眉頭緊皺了起，抬頭直視蓋文即怒又悲的臉。「沒有下一次了，對不起。」

蓋文直視奈恩緊皺的眉頭，握住自己的手竟然在發抖，他哀傷的神情讓蓋文禁不住心軟。「你真的沒事了嗎？」

「卡姆斯基把多餘的線路都處理完畢了，接下來把藍血確實補充完就是。」奈恩勉強拉了一個要蓋文不要擔心的笑容。

這麼說來應該是真的沒事了。蓋文放下心之後，猛地發現奈恩的指尖一直在他的手掌滑動。「幹、幹什麼你摸夠了吧？」

蓋文想把手抽回，奈恩反而加了力道抓得更緊。「放手！」

「我愛你。」奈恩抓著蓋文的手，撫摸他掌心的指甲印。「不管多小的傷，我都不希望在你身上。」

蓋文沉默地看著奈恩的動作，身體激動的反應慢慢的緩和下來，奈恩抓握住的力道跟著放輕，蓋文迅速的抽回手。

奈恩帶著錯愕看向蓋文，才發現蓋文整張臉幾乎紅透。「蓋文……」

「你的力氣很大捏得我手很痛你知道嗎？」蓋文撇開頭不想直視奈恩，赤紅的耳反倒被奈恩看得一清二楚。

奈恩站近了一步，把蓋文摟入懷中，輕吻他的髮際。「願意原諒我嗎？」

「不願意！最好給我記一輩子！」蓋文覺得自己的臉熱到發燙，嘴上卻仍然不肯認輸。

「要怎麼做才能讓你原諒？」奈恩評估出蓋文的體溫有上升的跡象，也沒有過份強烈抗拒，唇角微微揚起。

「我又沒有要原諒你。」蓋文被抱得開始有點不自在，開始想掙脫奈恩的懷抱。

奈恩輕吻上蓋文的鬢髮，手掌貼上他的臉輕撫過他的鬍渣。微涼的鼻息劃過蓋文的耳邊，讓他忍不住顫了一下，連忙用手捂住耳朵。

他把手臂再收緊了些，讓蓋文貼得他更近，親上蓋文的頸子。

蓋文瑟縮了一下，奈恩趁著空檔轉從正面吻了他的頸窩，一手往蓋文的臀下揉去。

「啊！塑膠渾蛋你做什麼！」蓋文感覺到不妙，接著GG in in der這個年輕時中二的網路用語突然在他的腦中浮現。

奈恩直接用唇堵住蓋文的嘴，兩人重心不穩地直接跌進沙發裡。

「好痛你這個混蛋！」雖然沙發是軟的但猛然墜下敲到還是會疼，蓋文摸著自己的後腦勺叫疼。

奈恩輕柔地按上蓋文的後腦，低頭堵住對方的嘴當作安慰。

「嗚！唔──」蓋文原本還想抗拒，但是隨著奈恩舌探入挑弄逐漸軟了下來，伸手環住奈恩的頸。

奈恩像是受到鼓勵一般，交纏的舌沒有停，空出的手則往蓋文的腰間探去。

蓋文被吻的軟綿綿沒注意到奈恩的手，腦子被奈恩弄到有點渾沌。

奈恩的手從腰間往上探，疊上蓋文厚實的胸口揉捏，他的身體明顯怔了一下，開始有點抗拒的想推開奈恩。

「不要拒絕我好嗎？」奈恩稍微離開蓋文的唇，移至他耳邊說著。「我以為和你在一起，撫摸你親吻你就是我想要的最大限度了，但事實證明並非如我所想。」

蓋文下意識地抓著胸前的衣服，奈恩的手還貼在他胸上，自己的手也還抵在他的胸口，蓋文聽到自己厚重的呼吸聲，全身燥熱得令他不安，在逃與不逃中糾結著。

「我想要全部的你，也想要你願意接受我的全部。」奈恩把蓋文的手移到自己胸口下方的位置。「告訴我，我會尊重你的所有決定。」

「聽不懂啦！你這撩妹技術也太差了！」不、不對，他在講什麼？蓋文收回手的同時，把奈恩的手也給推開。

「蓋文…你真的不想接受我？」奈恩撫著他的臉頰，用指腹在他鬍渣上游移，眼神透出有些黯然的神色，他以為蓋文不會再拒絕的，沒想到他又想錯了。

「你這……塑膠腦……」蓋文看到奈恩的神情心口又被揪了一下。

「我不想強迫你做任何事。」奈恩的吻落在蓋文的唇邊，緊抱住他。

奈恩強迫他的事還嫌少嗎？蓋文心裡瞬時莫名其妙，但在感情這事上奈恩一直過於小心翼翼，活像他是個易碎品似的。

蓋文伸出兩隻手同時往奈恩的臉上拍去。「你的眼睛是哪出了問題，我看起來像是被強迫的樣子嗎？」

奈恩盯著蓋文，他的臉已經紅到耳根，灰綠的眼底映著自己的臉，奈恩搖了搖頭。「但是……」

「吼，你給我聽好！」蓋文捧起奈恩又想垂下的頭，更用力的貼住。「跟你交往還有住在一起都是我願意的！這樣可以了沒？」

奈恩逼近了蓋文一些。「還有呢？」

「什、什麼還有呢？」蓋文的臉快充血到炸掉，這個仿生人是怎麼反應不過來嗎？

「你知道我想做什麼吧？」奈恩的手不安份的移上蓋文的大腿。

「唔…！」蓋文身體下意識地瑟縮，有些不知所措的看著奈恩。

「我不想只能用猜測的去猜你的心意。」奈恩握住了蓋文的手，抬到唇邊親吻。

白痴塑膠不要一直逼人說說不出口的事啦！蓋文在心底大吼，一把將奈恩抓進直接吻上去，主動把舌送入他的口中。

奈恩專注著回應蓋文的主動，忽略中間蓋文的動作，直接把對方吻到缺氧，直到蓋文暈軟了才發現。

「蓋文！？」奈恩搖了蓋文幾下，發現蓋文已經昏了過去。

奈恩直接把蓋文抱進房間，放在床上，掃描了他的生理狀況，確認蓋文沒有大礙，便多搖了幾下。

「蓋文？」

蓋文嗚咽了幾聲，才睜開眼睛，一睜開就看到奈恩的大臉嚇了一跳。

「你還好嗎？」

「你是想殺了我嗎塑膠白痴！」蓋文拿起一旁的枕頭砸上奈恩的臉。

「我不是故意的，只是太高興…」奈恩靠近蓋文，輕摸著。

看著奈恩的表情蓋文根本氣不起來，無奈的吁了口氣，紅著臉靠上奈恩。「傻瓜。」

奈恩順勢吻上去，並且伸手想拉開蓋文的褲頭，剛才直接被吻暈讓蓋文有點閃躲奈恩的吻，又不想看到奈恩受傷的表情，動作沒有很大。

這次奈恩記得了人類需要呼吸這件事，雖然他不太能理解為何人類在接吻時不用鼻子呼吸。

奈恩扶上蓋文的腰間，才意識到蓋文不是穿著他平常的穿的牛仔褲。

蓋文發現奈恩停頓了一下，還沒反應過來就被奈恩再次吻住壓倒回床上。

蓋文衣服被半掀了起來，接著感覺到兩邊胸口一陣麻癢，原來是奈恩正在用指頭揉捏著，因為感覺自己好像正在被擠奶的奶牛而忍不住笑了出來。

奈恩抬起頭，對蓋文沒有生理反應反而笑出皺起了眉。「為什麼笑？」

突然的笨拙感真的很好笑啊！蓋文忍不住又笑了一下。「你緊張了嗎？」

奈恩愣了愣，像是思索過後老實承認。「是的，就像是人類的緊張情緒，我評估和你現在處於相同的情緒反應。」

「靠！！只有你緊張吧！我才沒有！」蓋文怎麼可能承認自己緊張，佯裝沒事的抬起下巴。「誰像你是個不滿二歲的大嬰兒！」

奈恩眼神微瞇，看似有點不太高興。「有機體在因緊張而腎上腺素分泌增加以後，就會出現心律及呼吸加快、血壓升高的生理反應，蓋文目前正是處於這樣的狀態，客觀來說你十分緊張……或是興奮。」

「去你的在這狀態下分析什麼鬼東西啦！」蓋文惱羞地又想往奈恩臉上砸上什麼，不過這次被奈恩擋了下來。

奈恩低頭往脖子痣的位置上輕啃，順勢而下漫延到鎖骨，半掀的衣服疊捲在蓋文胸口，阻去了奈恩繼續往下吻的路徑。

他抬起身，伸手揉上蓋文的胸。

「唔……！」蓋文壓抑不住聲音，發出小聲的喘息。

奈恩將礙他事的上衣給拉去，蓋文膚色略深而厚實的胸膛完全承現在奈恩的眼前，接著欺身上去吻住蓋文，不想再給他任何反悔的機會。

蓋文不甘示弱的反手抓住奈恩胯下，老實說牛仔褲的厚布讓他根本不知道自己到底抓到的是什麼，奈恩噙著笑壓了腰部，把蓋文的手壓在兩人之間，蓋文瞬時又漲紅了臉。

「嗯？」奈恩故意裝作不解的親吻蓋文的面頰，在他臉上輕蹭。

蓋文啐地抽回手，改到奈恩胸前笨拙地解著襯衫的扣子。

解到一半，半敞的胸口直接在蓋文眼下，渾厚的胸肌看起來完美，蓋文原本想扯下他的上身衣物，但忍不住把手移上他的胸口揉了揉。

極佳的手感讓蓋文忍不住多捏了幾下，奈恩跟著發出一小聲喃呢，這樣的反應給了蓋文鼓勵，用指腹移到他深色的尖端挑弄，感覺它跟著自己的手指動作逐漸硬挺。

奈恩主動褪去衣服丟到一旁，蓋文的手像是捨不得離開般還貼在胸上，奈恩拉開它，直接往蓋文的乳尖舔去。

「嗯啊、啊…」雖然原本就有心理準備，但奈恩的舌尖邊舔帶吮地挑逗讓蓋文身體顫起，伸手環上奈恩。

奈恩口舌仍在刺激蓋文的乳頭，用一手扣住蓋文的腰間，另一手向蓋文的下身摸過去。

「唔！」蓋文明顯縮了身體，抓著奈恩的力道變大，眉頭糾結變得明顯。

奈恩移到蓋文另一端的乳尖吸吮，在下身揉搓的手則加重了一些力道，感受得到蓋文已有些發脹，體溫也跟著上升，喘息的頻率也變得急促。

「奈恩……」

「嗯？」奈恩虛應了一聲，往回吻至他的頸間。

蓋文被奈恩來來回回撩得難耐，眉頭糾結得很緊，紅透一張臉卻忍不住抱怨。「快點…別磨磨蹭蹭的！」

他的反應讓奈恩挑眉，說不要磨蹭的人看起來十分緊張啊？

「Got it.」奈恩直接解開蓋文長褲的扣子往下拉，原本被稍微壓抑的生理慾望獲得了一些解放，半勃的陰莖被藏在單薄的底褲下，看起來十足十的情色感。

蓋文有點不敢直視奈恩的眼地撇開頭，奈恩拉著蓋文的手到自己的腰間，靠近他耳邊。「你知道該怎麼做。」

蓋文偏著頭用摸索的方式伸向奈恩褲頭，簡單的動作卻因為緊張使得手指不聽使喚，試了幾次仍然沒解開。

奈恩的鼻息在蓋文耳邊游移，唇在他耳際親吻著，他沒有催促蓋文，耐心地等著。

蓋文終於把牛仔褲鈕扣解開，想往下拉開拉鍊，手又遲疑地停下。

「害羞了嗎？」看到蓋文紅著臉有點不知所措的表情，奈恩頓時覺得蓋文可愛極了。

「才沒有！你想太多了！」不服輸的性格又跳出了出來，蓋文立刻伸手拉開拉鍊。

蓋文想抽回手的同時被奈恩拉住，拉了他的手直接往褲裡摸去。

溫熱的溫度馬上由手指傳來，和隔著牛仔褲差距太大，蓋文完不知道手該往哪擺。

奈恩繼續引導著他的手觸碰自己，對於蓋文不符外顯性格所表現出的生澀，他內心反倒有種說不出的愉悅，雖然他很清楚自己絕對不會是第一個。

蓋文隨著奈恩的手撫摸那幾乎與人類無異的部位，腦子渾渾噩噩的分心胡思亂想起來，奈恩發現蓋文意識遠飄，再次伏上身吻住蓋文，空出的手則滑進蓋文最後一層單薄衣物，環住他的肉莖。

「嗚……」蓋文的聲音幾乎被奈恩的吻給吞光，只有幾聲小聲的嗚咽從邊縫竄出，急促的呼吸藏不住，胸口殷紅的尖點跟著硬挺。

蓋文被奈恩挑弄得身體顫抖，不自覺地停止了撫摸奈恩的動作，他的陰莖被奈恩撫弄到幾乎脹滿，奈恩邊親吻邊拉下蓋文身上礙事的內褲，引導他的手脫下自己的。

除去了兩人間的阻隔，奈恩重新抓著蓋文的手握住他和自己的陰莖一起摩擦。

「唔啊、啊啊……」蓋文忍不住呻吟起來，兩人同時逐漸硬挺的感覺像是興奮劑一樣，刺激蓋文更加興奮。

蓋文擰著眉紅著臉呻吟的模樣傳進奈恩的中樞系統，比起下身擬出的性愛訊息更加強大，刺眼的紅圈閃爍起來，他加速了手裡套弄的速度，蓋文的背弓了起來。

「蓋文、蓋文…」奈恩在蓋文耳邊喚著他的名字，蓋文肩膀微縮，似乎有聽見奈恩的叫喚。

「啊、啊哈……！」快感蓋過理智幾乎是一瞬間的事，蓋文整個身體開始緊繃，空著的手像是抓著浮木般抓住奈恩的上臂。

「啊啊──！」

一陣收縮讓蓋文止不住聲音，腥白的體液跟著抽搐的頻率迸射，奈恩也同時射出了仿生精液，混雜落在蓋文的胸腹間。

蓋文重重的喘息，些許無力地攤在床上，奈恩細細地吻著蓋文的臉，替他擦去額頭上的薄汗。

「要去清理一下嗎？」奈恩打算抱蓋文去洗澡，蓋文卻把頭靠上他的手臂。「蓋文？」

就這樣結束嗎？蓋文心裡覺得有點可惜地想著，在開始之前覺得緊張，正當他在心裡決定豁出去的時候奈恩卻停止了。

奈恩溫柔地撫摸蓋文的髮，在他髮間親著。「怎麼了？」

蓋文抬起頭，主動封住奈恩的口，環住他的頸把奈恩拉倒在自己身上。

奈恩發現蓋文主動吻上時有點臉紅，心跳數未降反升，原本應該平息下來的反應更加上升。

結束吻的時候，奈恩微笑地用手滑著蓋文的臉。「還想要嗎？」

蓋文臉立刻炸紅，伸手捂住奈恩的嘴。「說什麼東西！?」

奈恩笑著把蓋文的手拉下，再次把他的唇給堵住。

蓋文發出嗚咿的抗議聲，不滿地伸手掐住奈恩腰部，不過奈恩沒有因此停止，反而更深入用舌攪弄他的舌，直到蓋文快喘不過氣時才戀戀不捨地放開。

「渾蛋……」蓋文遮起自己的臉，手掌傳來的滾燙藏不了，冏得蓋文恨不得現在哪找個洞把自己埋進去。

奈恩吻上蓋文用來遮臉的手，一點一點往下吻到佈漢鬍渣的下巴，順著往蓋文的脖子吻，接著到頸窩重重地咬了一口。

「嗷！」蓋文吃痛地呻吟了一聲，卻沒抗拒，原本遮著臉的手摸上奈恩的頭髮。

見蓋文沒抵抗，奈恩繼續往下吻咬著蓋文的肌膚，在他敏感的乳尖週邊徘徊。

「唔，等等…」蓋文突然想起剛才激情的產物還留在他身上，這樣奈恩不是就會把它吃掉了嗎？如果又造成問題怎麼辦，而且他吃……蓋文想到到羞赧得又想挖洞的蓋文急忙推離奈恩的頭。「我改變主意了、我、我們去洗澡！」

「這點東西對我的系統不會有影響。」奈恩像是讀透了蓋文的心思，安撫地拍拍他的手。

蓋文羞赧到了極點，仿生人真的不知道什麼叫羞恥心氣死人了！「那就別在吸了，要做就做！」忍不住大吼後看見奈恩有點錯愕但又充滿期待的眼神，蓋文心裡有一大部份立刻後悔了。「呃、不是，我的意思──」

奈恩幾乎是用撲的疊上嘴唇，把蓋文準備反悔的話全部吞下肚，手移到蓋文的大腿往臀部滑去，手指在他的臀縫中試探，然後停了幾秒。

激烈的吻又把蓋文弄得意亂情迷，完全沒發現奈恩的動作。

奈恩拉開床頭櫃，皺了眉又把它關上，轉向另一邊打開眉擰得更深。

蓋文還昏暈暈的沒弄懂奈恩在幹嘛，奈恩已經爬起身去客廳翻找。

奈恩從客廳不常用的抽屜裡找出之前在沙發底下撿到的潤滑液，他記得上次打掃時掃出來，蓋文又羞又怒的把它收在角落。

確認好到期日未過，連包裝都還沒拆下，奈恩帶著它回到房間卻發現蓋文不在床上。

蓋文趁著奈恩跑去客廳，腦子清醒的瞬間跳下床，把自己身上的東西給沖掉，免得奈恩又亂舔吃下肚，今天白天的驚嚇他可不想再來第二次。

沖完身體的蓋文心裡突然有點不知所措的躲在浴室，既期待又怕受傷害的矛盾心情揮之不去。

「蓋文？」奈恩敲了兩下浴室的門，發現蓋文沒有回應，直接轉開門把走了進去。

「你、誰說你可以這樣闖進來的？」沉浸在自己思緒的蓋文嚇了一跳，有點慌亂。

奈恩抓了一旁的浴巾上前，把渾身溼透的蓋文包了起來。「你這樣會著涼的。」

「唔？」蓋文對奈恩有點失望的神情感到疑惑。

「你如果累了，那就休息吧？」奈恩溫柔地笑著，他已經講過不願強迫蓋文，加上今天真的莫名忙亂了一天，蓋文應該真的累了。

「蛤？」這什麼意思？他不打算……做了嗎？

奈恩環住蓋文的腰，輕輕地吻著蓋文。「晚安。」

「晚安個鬼！你這塑膠白痴！」蓋文抓著奈恩親下去。

這個塑膠腦的仿生人除了誤解他的意思還會幹嘛？

奈恩環住蓋文的腰，親膩的回吻，在結束這個吻的同時，把蓋文抱了起來。「這次你半途反悔我也不會再停手了，懂嗎？」

蓋文深知自己口是心非的程度，要說什麼好聽的他大概也說不出來，只把臉埋到奈恩的肩上點了頭，動作細微但是奈恩確實感受到了。

奈恩直接把披著浴巾的蓋文抱回床上，又再給了一個甜膩的吻，邊吻邊用身體擠開蓋文的雙腿，讓他的陰莖貼著自己的腹部磨蹭，前端滲出透明的淫液，隨著磨擦逐漸硬挺。

「啊、啊哈……」蓋文被壓在床上，任由奈恩挑逗他的情慾。

奈恩把潤滑劑轉開，抹上手往蓋文後穴探去，冰冷的質感讓蓋文縮了個動作，抓住身旁的床單。

「放輕鬆……」奈恩在蓋文耳邊輕鬆安慰，安撫似地撫著他的頭髮。

蓋文皺起眉，為什麼這傢伙一副熟練的樣子？他不是才被製造沒多久嗎？他跟誰有經驗過了是嗎？

在奈恩探進第一隻前，蓋文的腦子還在胡思亂想，隨著黏膩的潤滑劑滑入體內，他的意識瞬間被抓飛出去。

「啊、哈啊、」蓋文不自主地喘息起來。

奈恩耐心地替蓋文擴張後穴，畢竟兩人的第一次總該留下好一點的過程及結果。

直到蓋文的身體已經被弄到興奮不已，完全準備好接納他的時候，奈恩突然拿起床頭櫃裡頭另一型號更粗大的仿生GG裝上。

蓋文看到嚇傻了眼，一拳就直接往奈恩臉上打去。

「蓋文？」

「你這白痴仿生人學不乖嗎？又亂裝什麼東西？！」蓋文整個人臊紅到像隻蝦子，他、他在做什麼？那東西是能說換就換的嗎？

「我沒有亂裝，根據我分析你的行為和喜好評估，這樣的尺寸更能讓你達到快感。」奈恩接下蓋文迎面而來的第二拳。

「你忘了你才亂裝東西差點出事嗎！？……等等，你從哪分析…喜好？」蓋文突然意識到不對，這混帳塑膠是都看了什麼東西來著？

「你瀏覽的成人情色網站，依據每部片的滯留時間，跳轉的速度……」

「哇哇哇你給我閉嘴啊！」蓋文惱羞成怒得直接伸腳踹向奈恩，「給我換回去！不要亂裝奇怪的零件！」

「可是這是……」

「閉嘴！我不想聽你亂七八糟的理由！要不就給我滾！」他才不想又看奈恩當機一次，他怎麼有這麼多來路不明的鬼東西？

「那蓋文想要哪個?」奈恩拿著原裝和新組件要蓋文選擇。

天啊這是什麼獵奇的畫面！蓋文真的很想把兩隻直接砸在他臉上，但羞恥心還是阻止了他做這件事。

「都不要！你滾開啦！」蓋文直接拉了棉被把自己裹了個死緊。「滾出去！」

「蓋文……」奈恩垂下眼，用盡委曲的眼神看向蓋文，活像長了兩個耳朵的大狗，垂著耳要求原諒。

蓋文不理會奈恩沒多久，就感覺到仿生人正壓上自己並用迷人又可憐的嗓音在叫他。

「蓋文……」

「走開！」蓋文被叫得酥麻，只好把棉被拉得更緊。

「蓋文，對不起，你不要生氣了。」奈恩隔著棉被抱著自覺滿腹委曲的人類，用身體蹭啊蹭的。

事實上蓋文心裡真的覺得自己委曲到了極點，身體早被奈恩挑起滿滿的情慾，卻沒事跑出換性器組件的鳥事！他竟然還拿著要他選？「我討厭你……」

蓋文語氣裡滿滿的委曲無奈還帶著哭腔，奈恩聽了連忙抱得更緊。「對不起，蓋文，不要討厭我。」

棉被裡的人沒有回應，奈恩默默地退了下來，跑去客廳的沙發縮起來。

他的出發點都不過是想討人類開心，怎麼每件事都反而讓他更生氣了？奈恩的情緒超級低落，直盯著沙發的角落看。

在床上的蓋文發現奈恩沒了動作，心底有點疙瘩起來，剛才是不是說得有點過份了？

蓋文從棉被探出臉來，發現剛才奈恩拿在手上的東西還在床上，瞬時又滿臉羞赧，他迅速地把那個不知道哪來的零件塞進床頭櫃的最底下，接著打開門看到奈恩捲在沙發上，便拿著奈恩原先的那根丟到他身上，臉紅的衝回房裡。

奈恩愣地接住蓋文丟過來的組件，苦笑了笑，站起來走回房間，發現蓋文面紅耳赤的側躺著，棉被只蓋了半張臉，沒有像剛才一樣整個包進棉被裡。

他上了床，鑽進被子裡從後方抱住蓋文。

「對不起，蓋文，我不會再這樣了。」奈恩覺得今天下半天簡直像道歉大放送。

「嗯。」蓋文悶悶地應了一聲。

「我要怎麼做你才會消氣？」

蓋文小聲地喃了一句話，或許是因為棉被的關係，奈恩沒有聽清楚，又再發出疑問。

「你說什麼？」

「我說你要負責啦！混蛋塑膠！」

「負責你一輩子？」奈恩邊笑著邊開始愛撫蓋文。「我很願意。」

「誰…誰跟你在說、一輩…子…啊、唔啊…」奈恩揉捏上蓋文的胸部，在他敏感的乳尖用指尖挑弄，蓋文又一顫一顫的抖起。

奈恩只笑了笑沒有再反駁，撫上蓋文大腿根部，住慾望的根源摸索過去。

「啊啊…」蓋文喃呻起來，原本剛才鬧了一陣，有點消下去的慾火再被挑了起來。

奈恩讓蓋文稍側了身，吻住他的唇，同時在胸脯和下身搓揉，蓋文又不由自主地顫抖，已經裝回去的仿生陰莖接收到蓋文的反應也開始興奮。

奈恩用硬梆梆的仿生陰莖火熱的頂在蓋文腰後磨蹭，一手揉胸一手套弄著蓋文的分身，蓋文的體溫逐漸上升，喘息聲也更加急促，蓋文不時地轉頭和奈恩唇舌交纏，但想轉過去又被奈恩限制了動作，陰莖被弄得挺硬，快感在累積的同時卻也感受到一股難以言諭的空虛。

「奈恩……」

奈恩吻咬上蓋文的耳朵，讓蓋文又再呻吟出來。奈恩極盡所能地勾起蓋文全身的慾望，到處搔些癢處的方式讓蓋文難耐不已，不安地全身蠕動。

奈恩的手滑到蓋文的下身，捏揉他精實圓潤的臀部。

奈恩的手沒再緊錮著蓋文後，蓋文隨即轉向正面和奈恩親吻，奈恩順勢將蓋文壓至身下，捧著蓋文的臉微笑。

蓋文臉已經紅到不能再紅，奈恩的笑容卻讓他捨不得閉上眼，貼著奈恩的手再主動獻上一吻。

奈恩撫摸著蓋文的大腿將它分開，從大腿往下滑至交界處，往甬穴的入口撫去，剛才擴張完的穴口依然軟嫩，蓋文紅著臉移開頭，有些期待又緊張。

「蓋文……」奈恩重新塗上了潤滑液，充滿慾望的尖端已經抵在蓋文身上。「可以了嗎？」

蓋文心口怔忡不安，但仍然微咬著下唇點了頭。

奈恩抓住蓋文的大腿，扣住他後把自己往蓋文身體裡面送。

「啊、哈、哈啊！奈、奈恩！」巨大的異物感從蓋文的後穴湧現，所幸剛才擴張做很夠足，並沒有疼痛影響感覺，在奈恩第一下衝過前列腺時，快感隨即衝破了異物感，漫延到身上的每一吋。

「啊、啊啊！唔、唔噫──」發現自己的聲音沒有被壓抑，蓋文連忙咬牙不讓自的聲音洩出。

奈恩靠上蓋文，摸著他的臉。「我想聽你的聲音。」

「啊、不、嗯！那裡…！！ 」

蓋文本來還想強忍，奈恩先一步又再突入第二下，剛才擴張時他已經確認完蓋文最能感到快感的地方，精準地再次輾壓過去。

蓋文緊緊抓住奈恩的上臂，快感幾乎要打碎他理智，奈恩每次抽插都十分刻意地撞擊最敏感的點，酸麻和難以形容的舒服交雜，破碎的呻吟隨著奈恩的動作迴蕩。

奈恩在抽插時蓋文炙熱的軟肉直接包覆上來，大量的資訊直接衝入他的中樞，他硬是壓制下來才阻止了系統斷片，他只要意識到身下的蓋文因為他而發出誘人的呻吟，就幾乎無法克制自己撞進蓋文的動作。

「啊、咿噫…奈恩…」蓋文被奈恩不知節制地抽插速度弄得渾身發麻，抓著奈恩的手指泛成白色，奈恩的仿生層也被逼退一大片。「慢、慢點、啊哈、哈──」

蓋文全身痙攣起來，已經被兩人腹部磨蹭到硬挺的肉莖流出淫水，肉穴劇烈的收縮把奈恩的仿生陰莖裹得緊實，壓抑不住的陣陣斷片直接襲來，仿生精液直接灌進蓋文的甬道中。

奈恩覺得自己的機體異常的炙熱，蓋文則急促的喘著氣，把奈恩拉得更近，緊緊吻住。

「蓋文……」奈恩撐起身體，又重新開始抽插起來，同時環住蓋文的陰莖，藉著溼潤的愛液套弄起來。

「不要、不、奈恩、我不行、啊啊！啊！啊啊－啊啊──」同時承受多方刺激的蓋文壓不住聲音，無法自己的發出聲聲淫吟。

奈恩在一次又一次地擦過蓋文的前列腺，在一次頂到深處的同時，蓋文整個人弓起，痙攣地射出炙熱的乳白。

奈恩再次被蓋文緊縮的後徑弄到無法克制地射進蓋文體內，炙熱的身體試著用換氣的方式散熱，就如同人類一般喘著氣。

「蓋文……」奈恩撫摸著被汗水淋溼的蓋文，細細地在他唇邊親吻。

蓋文喘著氣還無法平覆下來，只淺淺對奈恩笑了一下。

奈恩突然感到一陣怔忡，原本以為已經壓抑下來的慾望突然爆發，緊緊地吻住蓋文，霸道的挑著他的舌，有意無意地用腰輕輕撞著。

蓋文發現奈恩的意圖，有點抗拒地推著。

奈恩緩緩地離開蓋文的唇，手掌貼在蓋文紅熱到發熱的臉頰。「再來一次，好嗎？」

「明天還要上班啦……」蓋文用有點求饒的口吻說著，環上奈恩的頸，讓他的額頭靠上自己。「改天…等我們放假的時候？」

奈恩又趁機吻了蓋文一下，滿意地笑起。「你說的，不准反悔。」

蓋文撇開頭，逃避奈恩的笑容。「閉嘴啦！」

「如果你不打算之後實現諾言，那我就繼續囉？」

「誰說我──你閉嘴啦！」蓋文捂住奈恩的嘴巴。

奈恩看著冏得發紅的蓋文，溫柔的抱住他。「我愛你。」

蓋文欲言又止的默默回抱奈恩，心裡的話轉了又轉，卻無法坦率的說出同樣的話，但內心早就認定了奈恩的地位。

這個渾蛋塑膠，從什麼時候開始占據他的心思的？他不記得了，只記得好一段日子，目光總是追著奈恩跑……喔，不對，那時候他叫PL600。

蓋文忍不住噗哧笑出，破壞氣氛的笑聲讓奈恩擰了眉看著蓋文，不能理解他笑的原因。

「為什麼笑？」奈恩趴在蓋文身上，手指在他的髮絲亂挑。

「你不覺得你現在的名字好聽多了？」蓋文把頭的重量往奈恩的手靠過去。「我要睡著了……」

蓋文的講話變得緩慢，眼睛也已經闔起來。

蓋文已經迷迷濛濛地準備進入夢鄉，奈恩帶著微笑躺在蓋文旁邊，把他抱進懷中，而蓋文動了動找到個好位子靠上去，奈恩就以抱著蓋文的姿勢休眠。

過了那麼久終於完成在蓋文床上待機的成就。

隔天一早蓋文先醒了過來，看到奈恩放大的臉有點嚇一跳，想到昨晚的情況馬上臉紅了半張臉，不過，這張臉原本就這麼好看嗎？

蓋文摸了他的臉，靠上去輕輕的貼了一吻。他把奈恩摟在腰上的手移開，準備下床進浴室。

但他才翻身要起床，就被撈了回來。

「早安，睡得好嗎？」

「欸…你什麼時候醒的？」蓋文順勢靠回奈恩胸口。

「剛剛而已，大概是被吻醒的。」奈恩笑著把頭埋進蓋文的髮絲中嗅。

「我要去洗澡，還得上班…」

「那我們一起洗。」奈恩跟著蓋文下床，走進浴室。

「欸你幹什麼硬要跟，你可以等我洗完！」雖然兩人如此坦承相見不是第一回了，但蓋文還是感覺有點彆扭。

「一起洗比較快，可以節省下不少時間。」奈恩迅速的把熱水調整到剛好的溫度，示意蓋文站到蓮蓬頭下面。

蓋文嘆了一口氣，無奈的笑了。「你不管什麼都有理由。」

「是精準的分析評估。」奈恩對蓋文抛了個魅眼。

蓋文假意的哼了聲，接著就任由奈恩上下其手。

洗好澡後，奈恩特別還煮了杯香味四溢的咖啡，還有簡單的西式早餐，讓蓋文心情十分愉悅。

「好了！出門！」蓋文精神奕奕地打開大門，奈恩則是整好了制服，漾著微笑跟在蓋文後頭。

昨天一整天亂七八糟就這樣過去了，今天應該不會再那麼慘烈了吧？

應該啦。


End file.
